Love
by Dancerchick0
Summary: Has the Prophecy really come true (differnent prophecy) ? When 3 Girls come To Hogwarts, will everyones lifes be changed forever?


A/N: Hey! This is my first HP story sooo no flames! Got it? Good! Here's the charries!  
  
Aurora~ Crazygirl23 Emalia~ Aluma Adorna~ me!  
  
Thanks to. . .Aluma for helping with the Sorting Ceremony and this chapter! Luv yas!  
  
~*~*~All Alarm clocks go off and Adorna and Emalia reach to turn them off as they hear their sister stop in the room~*~*~  
  
It was another normal day as Aurora walks into Adorna's room to wake her up and Emalia walks down through the hall yawning.  
  
Aurora yelling at Adorna, "Wake up now!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Adorna yelled as Aurora stomped into the room.  
  
Aurora walks over to Adorna's bed, "Oh my sweet little sister," and starts tipping the bed over then pushes. "Wake up now! We have to go to Hogwarts today!" Emalia walks by and peeps in and laughs at her sister on the floor.  
  
"Uh. . .fine!!!! But I'm telling mom you pushed my bed over again," Adorna says as her mom screams "Girls make your beds now or your going to be late!"  
  
"Help me get the mattresss back on now!" Adorna said, pouting as Aurora and Emalia laughed.  
  
You see, these three sisters used to go to Beauxbatons, until their mother wanted them to be closer to home, so this year it's Hogwarts for them! Let's start out with introductions. Aurora is 17 and is going to be the Head Girl, thanks to her good marks. She's very oldest-sisterish and holds a great respect for the rules. Emalia is 16 and is the middle of the three. She's very flirtatious and has a bad temper. She's a prefect and is very stubborn. Adorna is the youngest, 15 and is horribly spoiled. She's used to getting her way and loves it.  
  
"I'm home!" Kayla, their oldest sister calls from the doorway. Kayla is 22 and works in the Ministry of Magic as an Auror.  
  
"Kayla your home! I haven't seen you all summer!  
  
Aurora runs in and stops in front of Kayla. "Kayla! You sooo lucky! You gotta go with Viktor to the beach! Your hair's so blonde!"  
  
"Yours is too! All of yours"  
  
Their mum walks in and sees her oldest daughter. "Where were you, with Viktor? You said you were with your friends! Viktor is not what you would call 'educated'."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah mom... so?" Adorna pipes in.  
  
"Ok well we'll let it go! Now Adorna you're not done! Finish up or we are going to be late!"  
  
"Yes mum! Haha"  
  
"Mum!" Emalia yells down the hall, "Aurora won't give me my skirt!"  
  
"It's too short and inappropriate for the train you stupid git!"  
  
"Just get ready girls, now!" Their mother said, blowing a fuse.  
  
They made their beds and get prepared quickly so they wouldn't anger their mother.  
  
"Let's go girls, I don't want to have to drive you all the way to Hogwarts."  
  
"Okay, mum! Bye Kayla," The girls reply in unison.  
  
"Goodbye girls! Have a great year!" Kayla waves goodbye as the 3 girls charged out the door.  
  
They drove to the station and oohed and aahed at the muggle sites. The girls ran to the station as fast as they could and, thank God, didn't miss the train.  
  
"Hey you need to get your asses moving before I shove this up them" Aurora talking to the people infront of her that are taking their time to get through the platform.  
  
"Who cares about them!" Adorna runs up to the front and makes her way through the platform with Aurora and Emalia following her.  
  
"If you guys didn't have me around you'd never get anything done!" Adorna said to her sisters and mom.  
  
"Shut up" Emalia sneered to Adorna. "Hey! Who's this? Is he, like, single?" Emalia said walking up to a boy with white-blonde hair that seemed to hang in his face.  
  
Adorna screamed after her older sister. "He's not-oh you git! That's Draco Malfoy! He's like in our classes!"  
  
Draco turned around to the voices behind him. "Hmm? Someone call me?"  
  
"Hey Draco! I'm E-Emalia!" Emalia said, with a slight blush.  
  
Draco just stared at her with his stone-gray eyes that had a hint of a dazed and dreamy look to them and said, "I guess you know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family."  
  
Blaise Zabini, a guy with dark blazing red hair gelled back and ocean-blue eyes, walked up and saw his buddy talking to a pretty girl. "Come on Draco! We're going to be late!"  
  
"Blaise, shut up! I'll be there in a second!" Draco turned around and said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who are you talking to, your girlfriend?!" Blaise snickered and Draco lost his temper.  
  
"Hey do I know you?" Adorna askes Blaise after studying him for awhile.  
  
"I'm Blaise! Your Adorna right?"  
  
"You know me? I know you?"  
  
"Well I was in saw you in Diagon Ally and my father told me your name and I guess I just remembered you," Blaise said with dreamy eyes this time.  
  
Aurora was starting to get tired of all the flirting and decided it needed to be put to an end. "Hey, you can all talk on the train, let's get going!"  
  
They all piled on the train as they heard the whistle of the mighty machine blow.  
  
"Hey Addy (Adorna), there's someone I want you to meet!" Aurora said, dragging her sister to a compartment as Addy watched Emalia being led by the hand by Draco to his compartment with Blaise. She saw Blaise and felt sad she wasn't with him.  
  
"Don't care!" Addy said, still watching Blaise.  
  
"Just come on! I know you'll really like him! He is just your type!" Aurora said, opening the door to the compartment.  
  
Addy and said, "Okay! FINE!"  
  
Aurora walks into the compartment and sits down next to a cute boy with red hair, freakles and hand-me-down robes. "Who's this?" The boy questioned. Addy didn't reply, so Aurora stepped in.  
  
"Ron Weasley, this is my sister, Adorna Miner." Aurora moves to the other seat and motions for Addy to sit next to Ron.  
  
"Cool! So what house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I'm not sure, maybe Gryffindor or Slytherin, but definitely not Hufflepuff. I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I'm sure I'll get something good." Addy said with a smile  
  
"Well, I'm in Gryffindor, a sixth year, and have my little sister and two older brothers here."  
  
Aurora sees the two getting along and smiles to herself. All of a sudden, Fred and George walk in and Aurora jumps into Fred's arms. "Fred! You're here!"  
  
"Of couse I'm here! Why would I miss coming to Hogwarts?" Fred flashed a smile and Aurora giggled.  
  
George rolled his eyes and asked, "Do you have to sit with your girlfriend?"  
  
"Why don't you sit with Angelina?"  
  
"You're right! Angelina! Come sit with Aurora, Fred and me!" George smiled as his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, walked into the compartment and into his arms.  
  
"Sure! I'll sit with you!"  
  
Ron started to feel uncomfortable and took Adorna's hand and dragged her out of the compartment. "C'mon, I've got a better place to sit."  
  
Adorna blushed as she noticed he had her hand and she followed him. They walked towards the middle of the train and he stopped at a compartment that had three people in it already. When they walked in, Adorna saw a boy with glasses, messy hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. She also saw two girls, one had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, while the other looked a lot like Ron, so Addy guessed they were related.  
  
"Hello Ron, who's this?" The boy asked.  
  
"This is Adorna Miner, Aurora's little sister. You remember Fred's girlfriend from Beauxbaton?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Never met you! I'm Harry Potter by the way. So how was that old, rutty school?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's okay, but not as good as Hogwarts!"  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger!" The brunette piped in, and she stuck out her hand and Adorna shook it. "So what year are you in?"  
  
"5th, but I'm learning at a 6th year level. But I'd rather stay in this year!"  
  
"Just like me! I'm Ginny Weasley! Nice to meet you!" The redhead pointed out.  
  
"So are you all in Gryffindor?" Adorna asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh yeah! I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"By the way things are looking, I do too!"  
  
With that, the train came to a halt, startling the group. 'Wowie Zowie, a whole new year. Maybe it won't be so bad,' Adorna thought as she exited the train.  
  
She got off while talking to Ginny and heard a scream. Everyone looked over and she finally saw what was wrong, Emalia fainted. She ran over to her sister, who was being cradled by Blaise and Draco, and tapped her cheek while saying, "Em, Em are you alright?"  
  
"She screamed when she saw the carridges. She must have seen death. The creatures pulling the carridges are only seen by those who have witnessed death," Draco explained as he lightly brushed her cheek.  
  
Hagrid came through the crowd and gently picked up the fainted girl while saying, "Okay e'vrybody! To tha carridges! Nuttin to see 'ere!" Draco and Blaise glared coldly and Aurora looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry, guys, she'll be fine," Adorna said to all three and they all shot worried glances at her.  
  
As the all the students rode in their carridges, they all were worried about Emalia. When they all got inside the Great Hall, they found Emalia chatting with Professor Snape. Emalia turned to see the students and smiled a little too evily. The Golden Trio, along with Ginny, shot worried glances at this smile. Draco, Blaise and Andora which had just joined then looked pleased and happy, and went straight to the Slytherin table while all the other students went to theirs. The other sisters went to their middle sister and stood next to her. Ginny shot a 'thumbs up' and Adorna smiled a willful looking smile. Now, all three stood waiting nervously for the Sorting Ceremony to begin.  
  
"Welcome, students, to another year. As always, we have a set of rules for the new first years to hear. As a first note, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. As a second note, all first years are not to be signing up for Quidditch. As a last note, we strictly advise no foolish wand waving to be done between classes. Ah, but alas! We have three new students from Beauxbaton Acadamy. These three will be sorted before the first years, so our youngest students will take a first glance at being sorted. Now, Professor McGonagall, please start with the sorting," Professor Dumbledore announced, those solar-blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Now when I call your name, you will come sit on the bench, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said, placing the old wizarding hat on the bench. As soon as the old witch sat it down, it came alive with a suddenness that startled every first year. When it was fully awakened, it began to sing a song:  
  
"Ah another year, a good one I should hope,  
  
Another time, another year, to climb the learning rope.  
  
Ah, but this year is different, three sisters I see,  
  
They'll all be evil They look in the mirror and find themselves as three.  
  
Dumbledore will get a new Auror, and a worthy one,  
  
And he will also get a new threat, who will think it's fun.  
  
But one will remain neutral, not choosing a side,  
  
But nor will she be afraid, to run away and hide.  
  
A prophecy, feared for many years,  
  
Has come true, and it will shed many tears.  
  
The two will try to fight, but it won't do any good,  
  
The third will do exactly what she should,  
  
Take over the wizarding world and muggle world, too,  
  
Then all muggleborns will be taken out of the blue.  
  
But don't listen to my rambling if you don't believe,  
  
If you don't believe me, you can all just leave.  
  
But if you believe the threat is true,  
  
And you know not what to do,  
  
Just let me sort you into place, and it will come to you.  
  
Now, with that, try me on!  
  
I don't bite, and don't think this is a con.  
  
Now let's see what house you're fit for,  
  
And one's you'd hate to adore."  
  
"Miner, Aurora."  
  
Aurora walked shakily up to the bench and the hat fell on her head. She wasn't as startled as she thought she'd be as the hat began to hiss in her ear.  
  
"Ah, such a quick mind you have! Ravenclaw would be dying to have you!"  
  
"No! Not there!"  
  
"Then where, dear girl? Perhaps your sensitivity will suit you for Hufflepuff."  
  
"No! Not there, either!"  
  
"Well, Griffindor won't accept your good nature, so I guess it better be SLYTHERIN!" Aurora felt a sigh of relief creep it's way out of her mouth and she walked quickly over towards Fred.  
  
"Miner, Ad-"  
  
"No Professor! Can I go after Emalia?" Adorna cried out as she startled the Professors.  
  
"Why, I guess so. Miner, Emalia."  
  
Emalia looked crossly at her sister and stomped up to the bench and as soon as the hat touched her head, she squeeled from it's hissing.  
  
"Ah. . .this is very easy. Your loyalty makes you perfect for SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Emalia was puzzled at what the hat meant by her training as an Auror, but joined the Slytherin table Alongside Draco and across from her sister.  
  
"Miner, Adorna."  
  
Emalia seemed to smile broadly as she approached the bench. Every student in the hall had their mind on the Sorting Hat's song, two will be good and one will be evil. They all knew this wasn't going to turn out well.  
  
"Ah, I see, the third and final sister. The first two have been put where they are best suited, in Slytherinr. You know as well as I that they are the two evil mentioned in my song. That only leaves you, the last one. Well, no doubt where to put you. . .SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The whole hall felt their jaws slack as they all knew it. The prophecy was coming true. The 2 sisters looked very pleased with her house placement and so did Blaise and Draco. She sat by Between Blaise and Adorna and across from Emalia and ate while everyone else watched as horror swept through every kid in the great hall.  
  
"Harry, this is going to be a very strange year," Ron whispered as they watched the three smirking girls between her two bodyguards, smirking as well.  
  
"Ron, I think this is going to be the year I fight for my life the most I ever have. Are you two with me?" Harry turned to his two best friends.  
  
"Count me in!" Hermione said confidently.  
  
"Me too!" Ron said confidently as well.  
  
"Count us, too!" Ginny spoke up, pointing to herself and a new girl she met.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Fred said, motioning to George and Angelina.  
  
"Thanks everyone, I'll need your help," Harry said, watching Professor McGonagall shake out of her trance-like state and start reading from the roll of parchment in front of her.  
  
______________________________________________________  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
